A vehicle equipped with a fuel cell has been proposed and developed for practical use, the vehicle traveling by driving a traction motor with electric power from the fuel cell which generates electric power with the supply of reactant gases (a fuel gas and an oxidant gas). In such a vehicle, the fuel cell is configured in such a way that a fuel cell stack has a plurality of stacked cells and an end in the stacking direction of the fuel cell stack is supported by an end plate. Components of a fuel gas supply system, being auxiliary apparatuses of the fuel cell, are attached to the end plate (for example, see Patent Document 1).